leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kalos Route 5
Route 5 (Japanese: Route 5) is a route in central Kalos, connecting Lumiose City and Camphrier Town. The route is also known as Versant Road (Japanese: ベルサン Versant Road). Route description Near the Lumiose City gate, there is a skate park with grind rails leading out either side to areas exited using a ledge. This area is followed by a large path up the hill after a few patches of tall grass. A long grind rail on the top of the hill allows the player to get a shortcut back down. An Oran Berry tree is located at the end of the rail. At the top of the hill, there are several fields of purple flowers and another grind rail that leads over one of the flower patches. Near the entrance to Camphrier Town, there are two narrow paths that require to be accessed. Items Faith & Joy, through the grass|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} }} Tyson|X=yes|y=yes}} )|X=yes|y=yes}} Natural objects , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon }} with Minun|type1=electric}} with Plusle|type1=electric}} Trainers 150px|Twins|Faith & Joy|352|2|311|Plusle|♀|11|None|312|Minun|♀|11|None|36=クミとルミ|37=Kumi and Rumi}} 150px|Rising Star|Hamish|780|1|064|Kadabra|♂|13|None|36=タクミ|37=Takumi}} 150px|Roller Skater|Winnie|352|2|659|Bunnelby|♀|9|None|672|Skiddo|♀|11|None|36=カリーヌ|37=Karine}} 150px|Roller Skater|Florin|384|1|084|Doduo|♂|12|None|36=ハヤオ|37=Hayao}} 150px|Rising Star|Tyson|600|2|399|Bidoof|♂|12|None|043|Oddish|♂|10|None|36=トキオ|37=Tokio}} 150px|Backpacker|Heike|480|1|161|Sentret|♂|12|None|36=ダミアン|37=Damian}} 150px|Youngster|Keita|288|1|511|Pansage|♂|12|None|36=マモル|37=Mamoru}} 150px|Youngster|Anthony|240|2|318|Carvanha|♂|10|None|674|Pancham|♂|10|None|36=ケンタ|37=Kenta}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSTierno.png |size=150px |prize= 1,200 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 5 |locationname=Route 5 |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | In the anime ]] Route 5 first appeared in ''The Bamboozling Forest!. A bamboo forest is located there. It is home to a group of and . Jessie also caught her Pumpkaboo in the same forest. A Pokémon Center is also located along this route, as seen in To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!. Past the Pokémon Center and forest is a small town. A kindergarten is located there too, as shown in Kindergarten Chaos!. Past the town is a forest, where an abandoned mansion is located at, as revealed in Seeking Shelter from the Storm!. There is also a house belonging to an old couple, as shown in An Appetite for Battle!. After the forest is an unnamed city, as shown in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Another forested path is on the route after the city, as shown in A Rush of Ninja Wisdom. Gallery File:Kalos Route 5 Bamboo Forest.png|The bamboo forest File:Kalos Route 5 Pokémon Center.png|The Pokémon Center File:Kalos Route 5 Kindergarten.png|The kindergarten File:Kalos Route 5 Lacy Mansion.png|The abandoned mansion File:Kalos Route 5 XY016.png|A river near the city In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Route 5 first appeared in the , where , , and their friends stopped at the skate park outside Lumiose City. While doing some skating tricks, accidentally bumped into a , finding out about Team Flare's plan to take over the Poké Ball Factory. Although the Admin tried to silence the group, X and Tierno were able to use teamwork to defeat the Admin and her . In Fast-Thinking Froakie, the group encountered an Electrike, which tried to steal Y's clothes. X soon figured out that Electrike, which evolved into a on the spot, wanted their help in looking for something. They then encountered Clemont, who had recognized Y from a magazine and, having heard the conversation, offered his help to the group. X explained that Manectric was likely looking for its Mega Stone, which it had sensed being nearby. With the help of Clemont's , they soon found the Manectite that Manectric had sensed, but also ran into a , who was after Mega Stones himself. He swiped the Manectite and ran away, leaving the group to fight his four . While X and chased the Grunt to Parfum Palace, Y, , and Tierno stayed behind to fight the Espurr. During the fight, Clemont mentioned having seen Y's mother, , at Cyllage City with a group of other Team Flare members the day before. Having heard the commotion from his house in Camphrier Town, Cassius arrived at the scene and joined the fight, easily capturing all four Espurr with his . When Clemont, out of curiosity, tried to take a peek under the Espurr's ears, their usually constrained powers broke loose and sent him blasting away into the distance. Trivia * Keita asks the before if he or she wants to know why he wears shorts when he walks in the tall grass. After being defeated, his answer is "Because they're comfy and easy to wear!", a reference to Youngster Ben from in Kanto. ** In addition, Youngster Keita's Japanese name, Mamoru, is a reference to Mamoru Miyano, the Japanese voice actor of in the Pokémon anime, who, like Keita, uses a . Name origin Versant is French for slope. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=斜坡道路 |fr=Chemin du Versant |de=Coteau-Weg |it=Via Versante |es=Vía Repecho |ko=베르성 도로 Versant Road }} Category:Kalos locations Category:Routes Category:X and Y locations de:Route 5 (Kalos) es:Ruta 5 (Kalos) fr:Route 5 (Kalos) it:Percorso 5 (Kalos) ja:5ばんどうろ (カロス地方) zh:５号道路（卡洛斯）